brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Draicen/Scarlet Blades- A Tale of Fates Intertwined: Sefia and Kikuri, Chapter 2
''Scarlet Blades- A Tale of Fates Intertwined: Sefia and Kikuri Chapter 2 ''Thunder crashed overhead. Lightning lit up the night sky like fireworks. I sat there trembling next to my mother, who was caressing me in her arms, rocking me like a baby. "Don't worry honey, it's just a storm," she whispered. '' ''At that moment, the sky split apart. Hordes of demons poured out of the sky, some winged, some four-legged, some three-headed. They began snatching up all of the villagers. As this happened, demons continuously poured out of the sky, filling the night with blood-curdling screams. A six-winged wyvern approached my mother and I. It dove out of the sky with a ravenous expression on it's face. Grabbing ahold of my mother and I with it's giant, razor sharp claws, it lifted back into the air. "I'm sorry honey, what I'm doing is the best for you," said my mother, dangling from the wyvern's claws with me in her arms. "I don't get it Mommy," I said back to her, in tears. I was deathly afraid of heights, adding on to the fact that we will become this wyvern's meal. "You'll get it when you grow up," my mother said. Just as she finished, she let go of me. '' ''"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tumbled towards the ground. '' "Huh," I gasped as I sat up in my bed. ''"Just a dream," ''I thought. ''"Just a dream." ''The terrible nightmare had left me gasping for air. It was the same dream that occurred over and over each night I went to sleep. Its a terrible plague that started when I was little. The contents of the dream were exact flashbacks of what happened 13 years ago, when the Rift opened right above my little village. Shaking of the feeling of dread, I went back to sleep. When I couldn't fall asleep, all I could do was let my thoughts drift as I laid in my bed, feeling cold and miserable. My thoughts landed on Tsukune's face as I finally started to fall back asleep. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the warm, comforting feeling of Tsukune. I woke up to a commotion outside of my bedroom window. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window to see what the noise was all about. I opened the window and looked down. It was Tsukune! Seeing Tsukune in person after last night's ordeal made me feel much better about the day, or about life in general. "You're up Sefy!" said Tsukune, from below. Sefy, that name. my mother used to call me that, before she was taken and killed by the wyvern. Tsukune had learned of it and started to call me by that. It has been a long time since he last called me Sefy, leading me to wonder why he did it today. "How am I not up from all this ruckus?" I asked. "What was that?" "That was me throwing rocks at your window to get you to wake up," said Tsukune, smiling. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "You're going to break the window." "If it broke, I could fix it later, but the point is, you're late!" exclaimed Tsukune. Looking at the clock on the wall, I gasped. I was late! I have never been late before and I never wanted to be. I quickly put on all of my clothes, grabbed my training gear and raced out of the door. Forgetting that Tsukune was still outside, I ran right into him. We fell into a heap, training equipment and all, my face inches away from Tsukune's. "Woah there Sefy, we're not that late," said Tsukune, who had a deep shade of red on his face. "S-s-sorry," I stammered, my face red hot with blush. Pushing myself off of Tsukune, he and I managed to right ourselves. "So, you ready to go?" asked Tsukune. "Yeah," I replied, face still hot. We walked silently the whole way to camp. We went through regular training as usual, running drills and perfecting our combat awareness. Tsukune and I sparred for 6 hours nonstop, honing our dueling skills. When we were taking our routine break, Ryu, our mentor, surprised us with some news. "I feel that, wtih my expertise as a student of both Grahdens and Owen themselves, that you two are more than ready for the Summoner Army," said Ryu. "Really?!" exclaimed Tsukune and I at the same time. This was a dream come true for both Tsukune and I, a dream that had embedded itself in our hearts when we were in the orpahange. "There is one catch though," said Ryu. "And what might that be?" asked Tsukune. "You must defeat me, both of you at once, working together," said Ryu, calmly. Ryu is the best martial artist in all of Grand Gaia, and has seen much action in the God War, takingon hordes of gods and demons all by himself. I felt worry wash over me. If the gods can't defeat Ryu, then how could we? We were never going to get to the Summoner Army. "You two will begin your trial tomorrow, at dawn. Be here promptly on time," said Ryu. After finishing, he walked away. Calling out over his shoulder he said, "You two can take the rest of the day off or stay here and train, but I recommend the latter." He left. "Tsukune, we better stay here and train. There's no way we can beat him," I said sadly. "Don't think that! I say we've got this!" declared Tsukune. "Then let's get on it!" I yelled as I rushed at Tsukune with my katana. 'To be Continued..... in Chapter 3!''' Category:Blog posts